Wonderfun Dimension timelines
There are numerous iterations of the Wonderfun Dimension timeline, which all vary and can contradict eachother. Timeline 1 *S'eptember 7, 2783 BC '- Alcoholy is born. *'69 BC '- Stu Pickles is born. *'99 BC '- Stu becomes ruler of the "normal" Wonderfun Dimension. *'420 BC '- On the night of April 20, Stu Pickles commits stuicide in his kitchen at 4:00 AM. *'Unspecified time before 1900' - Iogr the Mii is born. *'January 2, 1901' - Nova appears and makes the "normal" Wonderfun Dimension completely chaotic, indirectly making Iogr the Mii go insane. Iogr grows a strange obsession towards food items, and solely becomes dictator of the dimension due to pure determination. At the same time, common sense is used to banish Nova. *'January 10, 1911' - Iogr the Mii eats a hamburger for the very first time. *'1948' - A company known as Bill's Bombs produces the first Iogrbomb, known at the time as a Billbomb. *'1949' - Iogr steals the Billbomb secret formula and uses it to create his Iogrbombs. *'December 1949' - Bill's Bombs attempts to sue Iogr the Mii but their attempts are fatal as Bill's Bombs is shut down entirely due to an explosion of several Iogrbombs hidden in their factory. *'August 1950' - Iogr the Mii loses a piece of Touhou-branded chocolate in one of his chins and gets upset, causing a temporary apocalypse known as the Iogrpocalypse. *'1952' - Effects of the Iogrpocalypse end. *'September 17, 1953' - Iogr the Mii experiences sleep paralysis and dreams about something. *'August 3, 1969' - National Walk Your Child Day is celebrated for the first time. *'December 1969.5' - Iogr the Mii wonders why 1969.5 is a year. *'September 1970' - Iogrpocalypse II happens once Iogr gets mad after losing to Cirno in Touhou too many times and causes a rampage. *'1987' - Pinky Inspiratronic is appointed as Royal Wonderfun Guardsman of the Orangehouse, while Jomz from Pokeman and Soapy D. Uter are appointed as Iogr the Mii's highest servants. *'1988' - Metalton hosts his first tour and Iogr the Mii attends, accidentally knocking Metalton's leg over, causing Iogrpocalypse III & Metalton. *'1989' - Iogr the Mii inhales. *'1990' - Iogr the Mii obtains grease powers through a freak accident with Iogrbombs. *'December 2014' - Attacks on PMLand begin. *'2015' - Wonderfun Adventures begins. *'September 2015' - Iogr's Dream II happens and Iogr the Mii decides it's time for a change. *'October 2015' - Iogr forgets about the dream and goes to bed... jerk. *'2017' - Iogr the Mii dies of a sugar rush, but is seconds later reincarnated in a exact replica of himself in a cyborg body, powered by grease. *'May 20, 2017' - Pinky trips on a hamburger and Iogrpocalypse IV starts. *'May 21, 2017' - The Wonderfuns briefly begin to have common sense, but they shrug it off as nothing. *'May 24, 2017' - Iogr the Mii decides life is pointless and tries to kill himself in a stuicide booth, but is given hope once he sees the newest teaser for Pinky's work inside of the booth. *'May 30, 2017' - Galaxia visits the dimension only to leave 2 seconds later, being cited as saying "what the heck". *'May 31, 2017' - Aliens come to the dimension only to leave a note saying "DEAR IOGR: YOU SMELL". *'September 10, 2017' - Kramp dies in a freak coal mine accident and Iogr finally begins to recieve common sense. *'September 12, 2017' - Iogr the Mii loses his common sense and brings Kramp back to life as a cyborg to eternally mine. *'September 18, 2017' - Iogr is knocked out comatose after Little Mac punches him in the face. *'November 20, 2017' - A giant Iogrbomb is sent to PMLand in an attempt to destroy it, but ends up blowing up a chunk of the Wonderfun Earth and everybody blames Iogr the Mii for it. *' , ' - Iogr the Mii uses fancy templates to simulate the current month, day and year. *'November 21, 2017' - Iogr decides to gather up paperwork and do it, but gets it soaked in grease and rolls on the floor instead. *'January 1, 2018' - Pinky dies in PMLand after being left out by Iogr, Soapy, Jomz, and KewlGemur during the Iogrbomb attack, The Wonderfuns decide to hold a funeral for Pinky and his factory shuts down, due to his demise. *'January 2, 2018' - Pinky is revived because he was inspired *'February 30, 2018' - Iogr is now 99.02% lard instead of 99.01% lard. *'October 10, 2018' - Iogr realizes the months July, August, September, October and November spell out the name "Jason" and forcefully hires some homeless guy named Jason on the streets to be his paperwork assistant. *'October 11, 2018' - Jason is overwhelmed by the paperwork and attempts to go back to the Proelium Dimension, but fails. *'October 12, 2018' - Kramp manages to find common sense in the coal mines, and finds out the common sense is actually the Common Sense Generator, which fuels common sense throughout the Wonderfun Dimension. *'October 14, 2018' - Jason tries to go in a stuicide booth, but it was the same one Iogr used before, who had previously broke it due to his weight. *'October 20, 2018' - Oliverdog overthrows and kills Iogr the Mii, taking on the role of Wonderfun Dictator. *'October 29, 2018' - Oliverdog attempts to kill Kramp and Keykey, but Kramp manages to survive. Kramp avenges the death of Keykey by attacking Oliverdog. Kramp gets bitten by Oliverdog and dies. But due to having the power of common sense, Kramp and Keykey are resurrected. Oliverdog banishes them to Banland. *'December 2, 2018' - Kramp and Keykey attempt to break out of Banland through the air vents, but Keykey gets caught by an officer. Kramp goes on without Keykey. *'December 4, 2018' - Kramp sneaks into Oliverdog's castle and brawls with him one on one. Kramp loses again and dies in boiling lava, melting all of the common sense along with him. Reality itself begins to collapse as Nova teleports back into the dimension due to the common sense being completely gone. *'December 5, 2018' - The Wonderfun Dimension and Oliverdog are almost completely destroyed because of Nova, but Kramp, Keykey, Soapy, Pingy, Eyeayy flee to PMLand. Due to reality being shattered, Iogr the Mii is brought back to life and also flees. Iogr the Mii finally comprehends what his dream meant — that Iogr was brainwashed and blinded by Nova. Iogr gets mad and faces Nova one on one, but he's stabbed by what's left of Oliverdog because he's super edgy. Iogr the Mii survives and uses the knife to instead fight Oliverdog, who falls off of PMLand and dies. Nova takes this opprontunity to try and take over PMLand as well. But it refused. Iogr the Mii throws the knife at Nova while he is distracted, stunning him. Iogr the Mii makes a corny speech about friendship, and a big Wii U shows up with Splatoon on it. Nova splats everyone �� and wins. Iogr the Mii still doesn't give up, which deters Nova, so he realizes he can never truly beat Iogr and goes away. Or something. *'December 7, 2018' - Iogr wishes for a new generator from Galaxia, so everything returns to normal. Jason, the former paperwork assistant, is appointed as the new ruler of the dimension. He is quoted as saying "i just want to go home pls". *'May 5, 5072' - Alcoholy dies. Category:Timelines